Cracking
by Brick 'n Mortar
Summary: The Survey Corps is given the opposite of a hero's welcome (Violence) (OneShot)


The murmur of the crowd grew ever louder as the carriages and wagons rolled into the district. News quickly spread of the Survey Corps' imminent return. The crowd was already large and still growing. The excitement quickly died down when Commander Erwin entered the district as he led the Corps inside. His face was stern and disappointed, and the many scouts that followed shared the same expression. Slowly the crowd's excitement turned to anger. The realization of the Survey Corps' failure began to insight hatred

"YOU'RE ALL A WASTE OF SPACE!" A shopkeeper yelled as he picked up a stone. "THIS IS WHERE OUR TAXES GO?!" A middle-aged woman yelled at the top of her lungs. "YOU KILL OUR CHILDREN FOR NOTHING?" An older man shouted as he cast a stone. The outrage quickly spread as if it was a plague. Soon dozens of citizens were rallying against the bruised and battered Scouts. The Military Police stood to the side, not bothering to intervene. Some joining in on the festivities.

The Scouts were forced to stop as they were pelted with stones. The carts were uneasy as the horses were pelted. Captain Levi pulled hard on the reins of his steed as it reared from the pain. The carts were suffering the same fate. Eren was broken out of his pain-induced trance as the horse pulling his wagon sprinted ahead. The driver fell onto the cold stone path when he tried to calm the animal.

Eren stood shakily and tried to grab the reins. The shifter suffered the same fate as the driver. Eren landed on his ankle and could feel the joint snap in the wrong direction. Eren seethed as he the pain hit him At the sight of the injured soldier, the crowd directed their barrage in his direction. Rumors of the titan in the Survey Corps had spread maliciously, and the public didn't take the news well.

Eren inhaled sharply as the stones struck his head. Each projectile drew blood. The teenager couldn't help but yelp in pain as he shielded himself with his arms. His concussed hearing could detect faint shouting, but the crowd had surrounded him.

The animals threw insults at him as the pelted him further. "MONSTER! KILLER! TITAN!" The crowd chanted as it surrounded him. The monsters around him had drawn makeshift weapons. Clubs, Kitchen Knives, and large rocks were in hand.

"STOP THIS!" Reiner could be heard behind the crowd, other Scouts were trying to disperse the crowd. Their efforts to rescue the final hope of humanity were failing.

Eren's bloodstained vision was limited, but he could make out one figure. A wealthy-looking man aimed a compact pistol at the teenager. Eren's eyes widened at the sight.

"You killed my daughter, she died protecting you Trost." He said simply before squeezing the trigger. "I'll never get her back because of you!" He shouted.

The gunshot echoed through the district. Eren screamed in agony as the bullet entered the right side of his torso. The world darkened as blood drained from his chest. Eren's concussed vision focused on the crowd around him. Each and every one of the animals around him were Titans, each baring the blood of his friends with cocky smirks. Monsters smiling at the pain they inflicted.

Eren slowly rose as he recognized the enemies surrounding him. Monsters denying him his freedom as they surrounded him. Slowly the shifter rose to his knees. "You're less than human." He said simply as he smirked at his attackers. Slowly he rose to his feet, smirk still plastered on his face. "I'll exterminate you all!" He said loudly as the crowd closed in with murderous intent.

Lightning cracked across the sky as Eren drew one of his ODM swords. Before the first raindrop fell he cut the cord attaching the sword to his ODM gear with his rigging knife.

With a loud yell, he ran through the man that had shot him. Quickly the shifter withdrew the blade from the titan's nape and backed away. He held the blade up, pointing it at the monsters surrounding him. The blood on his blade began to drip onto the street as Eren slowly walked a circle, pointing the blade at any that dared to approach. "MONSTERS! AND COWARDS! DON'T WANNA PICK A FAIR FIGHT HUH!" Eren was beginning to crack, the air began to crackle as Eren got closer and closer to transforming.

Eren gushed blood from his wounds, his foot was broken, but the pain was secondary. "KILL ME YOU BASTARDS!" Eren's voice began to crack as tears began to stream down his face. Eren began to lose his vigor. The crowd began to flee as Eren dropped to the ground on his knees. His mental strength drained as he cracked further.

"Please... just end me..." Eren sobbed as the crowd dispersed. More and more blood gushed from his wounds as the fog lifted from his mind. Eren's teary gaze found itself focused on the body in front of him. Eren's eyes widened as he looked at the sword he limply held. "No..." Eren sobbed out. "What have I done?" He sobbed out as he dropped his blade next to the body.

Eren looked up at the chaos around him. His comrades were being beaten down by civilians. Commander Erwin was defending the injured from a mob. Captain Levi was slicing through Military Police that had sided with the crowd. Mikasa was fighting her way towards him. His 104th comrades were fighting for their life. The Garrison had descended from the walls and were trying to stop the skirmish.

Eren looked at the body lying in front of him. There was only one way to stop all of this meaningless death.

Yellow lightning cracked across the sky as the Attack Titan formed

_**The End**_

_**(Thanks for Reading, I really appreciate it, I wrote this for fun in an hour or so I figured I'd post it.) **_


End file.
